A Princess' Retribution
by thelittlestbruja
Summary: After a violent military coup, Zelda Harkinan is the last of the royal family. The Kingdom of Hyrule is plunged into darkness and Zelda is forced to hide among a tribe of Shiekah. With her eighteenth birthday approaching Zelda is growing restless for revenge, and a newly crowned king named Link may be her only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda felt a wave of nausea sweep over her. Everything was on fire, her home was burning and the screams of people filled the air.

"Zelda!" Her guardian Impa, screamed. She was bleeding from several places and was covered in ash. "We must leave the castle immediately." She grabbed Zelda by the forearm.

"Impa what is happening?" Zelda struggled to keep up with her guardian. The smoke was beginning to burn her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

"The castle is under attack princess…"Impa pulled Zelda down a hallway. Zelda knew very well what she was doing. Impa tapped the brick on the wall with a flourish. The code for this secret passage has been passed down through the generations. Zelda felt her throat tighten.

"Impa? Where is everyone else?" The castle continued to fill with smoke. Screams and the sounds of swords clashing filled the night. Impa didn't answer as she pulled Zelda into the passageway.

"I'm sorry Princess but we must run" She closed the passage behind her. The tunnel that opened in front of them was dark and damp. The once terrifying sounds were muffled. They sounded so far away, but Zelda couldn't stop the feeling of dread that filled her stomach.

"A light please child."

Zelda didn't answer. She felt cold, her white nightgown did nothing to protect her from the damp tunnel. She looked down at her bare feet.

"Zelda!"

Zelda silently held her hand out and reached inside herself to call upon the magic the goddesses awarded her at birth. She said a silent prayer to them asking for the safety of her family and her people. A small iridescent light appeared in the center of her palm. It expanded until it was the size of Zelda's head. She momentarily lost herself in the orb's center. Then with a flash it launched itself into the air, lighting their path.

Impa started down the tunnel. "Quickly Zelda! We don't have much time." She pulled her rapier from her side. "Please prepare any defensive spells. We must be ready for anything."

Zelda sprinted after Impa for what seemed like hours. The old tunnel went on for miles. Zelda knew that this particular one ended at Lake Hylia. Were they taking refuge with the Zoras? Was the rest of the family already there? Zelda felt her heart sink at the thought. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, she knew what fate must have befallen them. Zelda may be young but she is no fool. She saw where the fires burned the brightest.

Her feet ached. Zelda felt blisters beginning to form, but the pain oddly offered her some relief. It briefly distracted her from the destruction of her home

She began to mutter prayers under her breath.

"Zelda?" they had reached the end of the tunnel. It was eerily silent, except for the occasional water dripping from the ceiling.

The door guarding the exit was intricately carved with the crest of the Hylian royal family. Zelda couldn't help the lump forming in the back of her throat. The many passages leading out of the castle often couldn't be opened without a bit of magic. Although Zelda was only thirteen it was one of the first spells taught to her. This attack had been a long time coming. Zelda felt naïve. The skirmishes that happened ever so often seemed so far away.

She was such a foolish little girl.

"Impa…What happens now?"

The Shiekah looked back at her princess. She had been placed with her as soon as she was born. She dedicated her life to this girl…and now she was the only one left. Her family has served the Harnikans for generations. It was their sacred duty handed down to them by the goddesses.

"We survive." Her violet eyes bore into Zelda's. She gripped her arms "We survive to fight another day…"

Zelda felt tears beginning to form. "I'm all that's left?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes."

Her tears fell freely. Silent sobs shaking Zelda's shoulders, but despite her sobs she stepped up to the door. Her hand outstretched.

A flash of green light filled the tunnel and the rumble of the moving stone. Impa gave Zelda a reassuring squeeze before walking through the exit. Zelda followed unable to speak. Guilt crushed her soul, and every heartbeat felt heavy.

The sounds of a river filled her ears as they finally left the tunnel. The heavy stone door closed behind them. An ancient enchantment skewed the door until it looked like a regular cliff face. Zelda flexed her toes in the wet grass. It was oddly comforting.

"This way princess." Impa begin to walk towards the river bed. Zelda noticed a small wooden dock with a small boat hitched to one of its posts.

Zelda felt a calmness settle over her as she settled into the small boat, Impa's rhythmic rowing oddly soothing her nerves. Impa rowed until they reached a small clove. She carefully stood up and reached into one of the small pouches on her belt. She removed a small deku nut and threw it into the air. A flash erupted causing Zelda to jump.

There was movement in the water. Bubbles began to form at the center. A blue head appeared in the water.

"Impa," the Zora casted its black eyes at Zelda. "Princess, take these." He handed them a small plant. On closer inspection it looked like a ball of green tentacles. "Eat it; it will help you make the journey to the palace."

Zelda grimaced at the odd looking plant. Impa had already downed hers. Zelda used her fingers to close her nose as she placed the plant on her tongue. She fought the urge to gag as the bitter, slimy plant slid down her throat.

Zelda's head felt fuzzy and a sharp pain erupted on either sides of her neck.

The Zora smiled "Very good. Follow me" He disappeared below the water.

Zelda felt her neck and felt three fleshy slits. Goddess. "Gills!? Impa, gills?"

"Don't worry princess it is only temporary."

Impa dove into the water and Zelda followed. "We need to sink the boat. Can you make a hole?"

Zelda nodded. She wasn't used to using this much magic in one day and she felt the fatigue in her muscles. Zelda closed her eyes praising the goddess Nayru before casting her spell. An icicle erupted from the water and pierced the bottom of the boat.

"Very good Zelda"

It melted almost immediately, leaving a massive hole. The boat began to fill with water. Zelda felt a shiver go down her spine.

"We are almost there Princess." Impa disappeared below the surface. Zelda couldn't stop herself from taking a massive breath before going below the surface.

Zelda followed Impa and the Zora through a tunnel. It was dark but Zelda's eyes adjusted well. Her mind wondered to the books she read on the Zoras. This was the first time she had actually seen one. As she swam small schools of fish darted in-between her legs. Being underwater for so long felt unbelievable. Everything was so different down here. Zelda thought. It all seemed so cloudy but it also seemed so incredibly clear.

The tunnel emptied into an enormous room. Filled with starlight. Zelda surfaced and felt like she was in a fairytale. The Zora's domain looked even more beautiful then she had imagined. The marble stone show brightly and the fish and coral were incredibly vibrant.

Zelda followed Impa towards the marble walk way. The walkway branched off into several different directions. The Zora led them down the most ornate one. They entered what obviously must be the throne room. A Zora woman was pacing in the center.

"Your Highness." The Zora fell to his knees. As did Impa. Zelda followed suit.

The queen quickly approached them. "Thank you Sir Mikau, you are dismissed"

When he had left their presence. The queen held out her hands to Zelda "Child there is no need for such formalities. You have been through enough tonight" Her eyes were unbelievably kind. Zelda felt a pang in her chest. They reminded her of her mother's eyes. She slowly rose to her feet, Impa at her side.

"You have endured much this night. We will speak more in the morning." She gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Lulu will escort you." Another Zora appeared at her side.

Lulu bowed to Zelda. She led them down a hallway that made itself up the mountain that presided over Lake Hylia. The hallway had numerous openings that held a breathtaking view of the rest of Hyrule.

Zelda gasped when she saw her family's castle. It was still burning, smoke was billowing from the west wing. The one where her family had resided.

"Princess I am terribly sorry! It was foolish of me to bring you this way," Lulu bowed low.

Zelda felt her throat tighten. "No, it's fine" she gazed at the destruction. Castletown had faced similar damage. So many more people than just her family must have perished.

Sadness washed over her briefly, but then anger quickly replaced it. Impa watched as her Princess ceased to be a child right in front of her. Impa had hoped to shield her from such atrocities.

Zelda's blue eyes turned steely and fierce. She glanced at Impa, her face determined.

Zelda's hands formed into fists. Her once white nightgown clung to her from wetness.

"Who did this?"

"Princess we should wait to discuss this…"

"Impa! Who did this?" Zelda's voiced echoed through the deserted hallway.

Impa felt extremely conflicted. A tremendous swirl of emotions in her stomach. Zelda eyes were fiery; they practically glowed.

"One of your father's advisers, Ganondorf. He was behind the rebel attacks over the past several years…this attack was something he had been planning for years."

This made sense. Zelda always felt a sense of doom when she saw the Gerudo. Zelda couldn't shake the feeling that she had been in this situation before. She knew that was ridiculous. But…

"He will pay for this…" Zelda whispered. Impa felt a chill go down her spine. "I will not sit back and let my family die in vain. I am the last remaining Harkinian. The rightful ruler of Hyrule." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Zelda turned towards her guardian, the only family she had left. "I will avenge every last one of them"

"Yes, my queen. Yes you will."


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda opened her eyes to sunlight streaming into her tent. She attempted to swallow, but her throat was incredibly dry from the dessert wind. She squinted against the light, as sounds of the bustling camp drifted inside her tent. Impa was supposed to have woken her already. Zelda grimaced, Impa had been much too easy on her lately.

Is something happening soon? Zelda felt her stomach twist in nerves. It had been five years since the attack and Zelda still felt like a child. A small helpless child.

She felt her chest tighten and panic start to set in. She knew the council wanted her to marry. It was the most logical solution: the last heir to the Harnikan line marrying a foreign prince to gain back her kingdom. Zelda knew the plan made sense. She just wasn't sure about the marrying part. She imagined an old man slobbering at the thought of seizing her kingdom from her.

Zelda felt a fire stir inside her. A man destroyed the Harnikan family and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She rose quickly, throwing her sheets to the side and arguments swirling in her head already. She reached for her throwing knives and belt. Zelda paused when she saw her reflection. Sometimes the sight still surprised her. She was no longer the little princess she once was. A different girl stared back at her, one with tan skin and fierce blue eyes. She grabbed her cowl and covered her face. Her livelihood was still a well-kept secret. Only whispers and rumors were heard by many of the common folk. Although the Sheikah welcomed her with open arms, Zelda had become quite fond of her alter ego.

She exited her tent and sweat immediately formed behind her neck despite the braid her hair was tied in. Zelda made her way to Impa's tent, nodding to the other Shiekah as she passed. The small encampment was located at the edge of Hyrule just when the glorious green vibrant forests turned into aired dried deserts. The Shiekah had settled here after Ganondorf's coup. Zelda spent three years with these people. After hiding out with the Zoras and traveling through Hyrule, Impa and Zelda settled with the Shiekah.

Impa took her place as the leader of the tribe, a small force of three hundred men, women, and children. Her tent was the most ornate in the group, an honor that had to be forced on the humble Impa. Zelda slipped in and saw Impa laying her head lazily on her desk.

"Impa?" Zelda was surprised. It was extremely unusual to see Impa so casual. She slowly raised her head. The years had been hard on her; you could see the constant worry and stress in her eyes.

"My princess," she gave Zelda a sad smile. "How are you this day?"

"I am fine." Zelda couldn't hide the skepticism in her voice. Impa gestured to a tray of fruits and cheeses.

"Please sit princess. We have much to discuss." Zelda took her spot across from Impa. Her throat was suddenly very dry again.

"I and the tribal council have found a…" Impa paused, "…suitor." Her hands were fists on her desks.

Zelda shakily reached across the table towards a pitcher of water.

"He seems to be very kind. People speak nothing but kind things of him and the council believes he will be an excellent ally." The words tumbled out of Impa like a waterfall.

The tent settled into an awkward silence. Zelda frowned into her glass of water. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her. It was odd. She has felt this decision looming over her for years, and now that a suitor was finally found she was oddly relieved.

"How old is he?" Zelda asked as she took a grape from the platter.

Impa frowned. "You are being surprisingly calm. The council and I thought you would put up more of a fight…"

Zelda shrugged. "I may be young but I am no fool. I have had to do a lot of growing up over the past years…and well," Zelda paused and stared off at the distance towards the direction she knew Hyrule Castle was. "I am not going to let the council control me…I will follow their advice for now but when the time comes I will rule my country myself. The same applies to my future husband as well."

Impa knew better then to be shocked. Long gone was the timid princess that she once knew. Ever since Zelda had promised revenge her focus had been on little else. She started her training the day after the attack. She mastered the ways of the Shiekah in record time. She charmed the hearts of all those around her sowing seeds for future alliances.

"Who is he?" Zelda asked, breaking Impa out of her thoughts. Pride filled her chest.

"Link."

Zelda had heard of Link of Orden. It was a small country to the south that had always been in good graces with Hyrule. They never had the military prowess that Hyrule and some of the other countries possessed, but they were respected. They had surprisingly flourished since Ganondorf's takeover of Hyrule. Orden was the leader of a growing list of countries against Ganondorf. They took numerous refugees despite the assassination of their king. His son, Link, was thrusted onto the throne at the ripe age of eighteen.

Link wasn't lacking experience; he had years of military service under his belt and was regarded as one of the best swordsman in the region. Zelda was impressed at the council's decision.

"Link of Orden?"

Impa nodded. "It took some convincing but he really is the best candidate. He may be new to ruling but he clearly has a knack for it. He has had skirmishes with Ganondorf's forces and has won numerous battles. He rides to the front lines himself." Impa shook her head. "The council wanted a more lucrative choice, like Prince Ralis of the Zoras, but Link…is something else entirely."

"You speak very highly of him…" Zelda was surprised at Impa's flattery. "Have you met him?"

"Yes…he doesn't speak much but he…" a thoughtful pause settling over Impa. "Just seems like the right choice."

"Well then" Zelda leaned forward and placed her elbows on Impa's desk. "When do I get to meet my husband dearest?"

"Soon, we will leave tonight." Impa stood and stretched her arms above her head. "Supplies are currently being gathered."

"Tonight? Why so soon?" Zelda said as her heartbeat speed up.

"Time is of the essence, my Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda pulled her cowl over her nose, her eyes filled with disdain.

She agreed to meet the king, but regret had already been settling in her stomach as soon as she stepped out of the Shiekah camp.

Impa sat a ways ahead dutifully watching the guards on patrol.

Zelda felt restless. She longed to run, to feel the wind on her face…but she couldn't. They had to stay hidden. That was the one condition of this meeting. Zelda's identity needed to stay hidden. Ganondorf had spies everywhere.

She felt the presence of her two other guards and sensed their unease as well. It was only the four of them after all. They could be walking straight into a trap.

Zelda scowled again. She had to admit she was a bit jealous of this Link. His castle was beautiful and right at the heart of Faron woods. She had travelled all over and seen the destruction that Ganondorf had caused, but Orden seemed almost untouched.

Zelda glanced at Impa. Her limbs felt numb from squatting. She wanted to get this over with. The patrol's clanking armor was steadily growing fainter. Zelda slightly raised herself

The group of Shiekah took off in a flash. Zelda felt adrenaline pumping through herself, as she followed Impa. There was a gap in the patrols, and they only had a small window to reach the garden.

Some guard, Zelda though as the group reached the garden.

A women stood in the center surrounded by newly planted rose bushes. She quietly played an orcarina.

Zelda felt her breathe catch.

She was playing her family's song, A lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

Impa moved forward. "Saria," she bowed.

"Impa! Good, you're here right on time!" The girl put her orcarina in her cloak. "Where is the rest of your party?"

Zelda felt her stomach drop as the other two Shiekah melted out of the Garden's shadows.

"Is the princess…?"

Zelda landed gracefully beside Impa startling Saria. "Here". A loud gasped escaped the women's lips, as she clutched her chest in surprise. A small chuckle erupted from the Shiekah.

A blush formed on her cheeks. "Please follow me." Her voice shook and Zelda felt a pang of guilt.

She led them down a dark deserted hallway. Cobwebs stood in almost every crevice and the dust was beginning to make Zelda's nose twitch.

"The king is waiting in his chambers." She reached a dead end where a statue of the goddess Farore stood. Saria placed her hands at base of the statue. Zelda felt a surge of magic fill the air. The sound of rumbling of stone filled the hallway. A winding stair case appeared behind the goddess.

Zelda smiled. This passageway reminded her of home.

The group followed Saria. The passageway was eerily quiet. The silence allowed Zelda's thoughts to stray. She was nervous again. Despite Impa's reassurance that Link wasn't some ruffian with a pretty title, Zelda still felt apprehensive. Her thoughts put her on edge and made her feel shallow and petty. What if his breath stinks? What if his nose is too big?

She crashed into Impa when they reached the end of the staircase.

"Sorry," Zelda whispered. She felt her cheeks redden and was grateful for her cowl. Impa simply gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"We're here." Saria gave the stone wall a push as the buzz of magic filled the air. Zelda felt like she was going to burst. Her hands nervously tried to straighten her tunic and smooth out her hair.

This was it. The door was open and on the other side laid Zelda's future.

"Zelda, go."

"Impa I can't. Not by myself." Zelda clutched her chest. Her breaths were shallow and panic was setting in.

"You can. You can. And you will" She whispered the words with an almost religious fervor. Her crimson eyes bore into Zelda's. Impa tugged at the cowl on Zelda's face. "Go."

The door was wide open. Nothing standing in her way. Impa was right, she could do it alone. She would for her family and her kingdom.

The room was dimly lit and a lone figure stood at the window. It was so quiet. Zelda wasn't used to quiet. The Shiekah camp was always busy and filled with the sounds of wildlife, but this was actual silence. Except for the pounding of her heart. She feared he might be able to hear it but that was short lived.

A smirk formed on her lips, let him hear it. Zelda thought. This way he knows I am alive. Alive and thinking.

Her future husband was dressed in a simple green tunic. Something slightly unbefitting for a newly crowned king.

"Princess?"

The door closed, sealing away any chance of running. His voice was oddly calming and his eyes kind but fierce. His shoulders were set and a hand rested on the hilt of the sword at his hip.

Zelda placed her right fist on her heart and bowed in a traditional Shiekah greeting.

"My King, it is truly an honor."

He would do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess, the pleasure is all mine," Link smiled. "there really isn't any need for such formalities," He gestured towards two seats by a crackling fireplace. "Please take a seat."

Zelda thought the room looked simple for a royals bedroom. A tray of lemon cakes sat on the table.

"Help yourself Princess. I know they are your favorite."

"Please, call me Zelda," She served herself one of the small cakes. It felt warm. "How did you know?"

"Impa told me," he said while pouring himself and Zelda a cup of tea. The fire casted long flickering shadows around the room. and Zelda felt glad for the darkness. She had grown quite accustomed to being in the shadows.

"This is a bit unorthodox isn't it?" Link asked. Zelda felt his eyes on her as she picked apart her cake with her fingers.

He was right and Zelda couldn't help, but feel laughter bubble out of her.

"I think that might be a bit of an understatement"

A smile spread across Link's face.

"I want you to be able to trust me Zelda." Link leaned forward, his eyes looked pleadingly at her. Zelda felt something stir inside of her. It felt similar like when she used magic. A feeling of warmth that blossomed in her chest.

"I think I do."

* * *

"You know, I don't remember the last time I wore a dress." Zelda examined herself in the full length mirror. The stark white of her wedding gown looked especially vibrant against her sun baked skin.

Imp smirked behind her, as a seamstress kneeled in front of Zelda hemming the bottom.

"Would you like try on the veil too?" asked Saria, voice brimming with excitement, as she held the veil in her slender hands.

Zelda's lips formed a slight frown.

"Of course she would." Impa said taking the tulle monstrosity from Saria.

Zelda felt odd, while Impa adjusted the veil on her golden locks. She had forgotten what it felt like to be a princess. Standing in dressed in a white gown was a striking reminder of days long past.

"You look lovely," Gushed Saria. The green haired girl was so awfully kind and Zelda couldn't stop a smile from forming at her words. "The King will love it."

Oh yes the King. Zelda felt a fluttering in her stomach as she thought of him. Link was an interesting man, unlike any of the royalty she had met before. Zelda didn't know much about her future husband. Only that the servants spoke of him in the highest regards, he had a humble nature, and an odd fascination with the color green.

"I should be going. I am meeting him for lunch." Zelda was starting to feel constricted in the gown, she took a deep breath to steady her growing nerves.

"All done my lady." The seamstress stepped away to examine her work. "Yes, I think the King will enjoy this one." The gown was modest a simple a-line gown with accents of dark forest green.

"Thank you." Zelda smiled as Saria and the seamstress bowed out of the room.

"This is way too puffy." She said as soon as they were gone. Zelda looked back at her reflection and frowned.

"Nonsense I remember your mother's was nearly twice as big." Impa said, while undoing the corset.

"Was it?" Zelda felt a lump form in her throat. All this wedding planning was stirring up an unpleasant emptiness. It had been awhile since she had so deeply ached for her family.

"Yes." Impa continued. "She had to have about three ladies help her into it," Impa laughed "It was such a pain when she had to go to the bathroom." Impa removed the veil from her hair and locked eyes with Zelda in the mirror. "She would be proud of you."

Zelda's throat tightened. "Was she scared too?" Impa's eyes widen at the question. Zelda never liked admitting to fear.

"She was terrified," Impa said as she hung the veil. "but than again she wasn't nearly as handy with a knife."

Zelda had adapted to life on the run surprisingly well. She gritted her teeth and waddled through swamp land, she grew callouses on her hands and feet, she didn't cry when she collected cuts and bruises, and she often went weeks without a proper bath or meal. Zelda made a home in the dessert and slowly forgot the finery she had grown up with. Zelda found herself struggling to recall how soft her childhood bed used to be, but she had a feeling it didn't feel nearly as good as the one she was laying on right now.

She stared up at the ceiling. Her new soft satin dress gathering wrinkles as she laid back on the plush bed. Zelda had an inkling her mother would not approve her being late to a lunch date with her fiancé. Especially with a wrinkly dress.

Zelda felt her heart ache, as a gentle breeze ruffled her hair. She slowly slid off her bed and spared a look at her reflection slowing combing her fingers through her hair.

The dull ache in her chest didn't go away as she made her way to Link's study. A frown forming on her face as she reached the intricately carved doors.

"My lady." Link's guards bowed. "The King is ready for you."

Zelda smiled in thanks as the massive oak doors swung open.

Link's study always smelled like cinnamon and was suffocating with heat. The fireplace roaring all day long.

"Good afternoon."

"Is it afternoon already." Link was leaning over a map of Hyrule, a pair of spectacles sitting precariously on the edge of his nose, numerous documents strewn across his desk. "Sorry, you just missed Shad, apparently Ganondorf is making some interesting movements." He gestured her forward. "Come take a look."

He was asking her advice? She hadn't been present for any of the previous war meetings because of the wedding planning.

"He has increased troops just north of Lake Hylia, but it isn't nearly enough to pose a threat to the Zoras." He frowned. "He has also has troops south of Death Mountain."

Zelda looked over the map. "Well, based on the number of troops and the amount of supplies they have. It looks similar to a scouting party. Perhaps he is looking for something?"

Link stared at her and smiled. "That is a brilliant observation. I was thinking the same thing, but what?" he stretched his arms back.

Zelda felt her face flush from his compliment.

"Enough of that for now." He tossed his glasses on the desk. "Let's grab lunch." Zelda placed her hand in his elbow. Link was so formal it made her nervous. She hadn't much need for etiquette in the desert. He often left her second guessing herself. Making her suddenly very aware of all her mannerisms. "I was thinking a picnic in the garden."

"Sounds lovely."

The guards bowed as they left the study. Zelda was thankful for the cool breeze that seemed to persist through out the castle. Link's arm felt firm under her hand.

"How are the wedding preparations coming?"

"Alright, I tried on my dress today and I am looking at flowers tomorrow." Zelda felt odd at the casual tone of their conversation considering the subject matter. "Everything should be ready for next week."

As they reached the entrance of the garden Zelda saw a table set up in the center with a plate of sandwiches and lemon cakes.

"Are you nervous?" Link asked, as he pulled out her seat.

"Nervous?" Zelda was thrown by his question. He began to pour tea for the both of them. "No, not really."

He looked at her, surprise written on his face as he took his seat across from her.

"I feel guilty more than anything."

"Guilty?"

Zelda found it hard to look into his concerned eyes. She felt a knot in her stomach form. "I can't help but feel like I am robbing you of something. " Zelda began to pick apart her lunch.

"Robbing me of what?" His face was so expressive, she could see his concern plainly. It only made her feel guiltier.

"Of a proper wedding." She took a sip of her tea. "A chance at true love?"

"I didn't peg you as the type of girl to believe in fairy tales." He said stirring his tea in slow moving circles.

Zelda frowned. "I don't… at least not for myself."

"But you do for me?" He was frowning now too, and his bright eyes filled with confusion. Zelda found herself admiring the color. They looked so bright in the afternoon sun. The wind softly toying with his shaggy hair. He looked just like a prince from a storybook, the one her mother used to read to her every night.

"Yes."

His frown deepened. "Why not for yourself?"

Zelda tore her eyes away from him and let out a soft sigh. "I am not sure. The elders from the Sheikah village started planning a marriage for me as soon as I stepped into camp. So, I never even consider having feelings for anyone, but if I am being completely honest it's because I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Why's that?" His voice was barely a whisper. Zelda could feel his eyes on her and she did her best to keep her face impassive. Recounting the names of various plants from the dessert to keep her eyes from tearing up.

"Because I lived and nobody else did." She turned back to look at him and was surprised to see the emotion she was hiding painted clearly on his face. He looked hurt for her. A fresh wave of guilt washed over her when he reached for her hand.

"That's hardly a reason to punish yourself. You, like everyone else you are at the mercy of the goddesses. Besides you were only a child."

She didn't want to admit she liked the feeling of his hand on hers.

"So is our fate not our own?"

Link shook his head. "We are given the opportunity to forge our own paths, through the trials they present us. We just have to have the courage to see them."

Zelda smiled at his words. It sounded oddly like something her mother would have told her. Zelda felt a soft smile on her lips as she looked at their joined hands.

"You are awfully wise, Future Husband."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "And you Future Wife, are immensely courageous."

* * *

Author's Note: I know there has been a big gap in-between this chapter and the last one...I'm sorry I've been going through some stuff and it's been hard to focus on this! I keep re-writing this and I think I just need to just let it be? Haha If you notice any mistakes please let me know. Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Someone asked a question regarding the ages of Zelda and Link. During chapter 1 when Ganondorf takes over Zelda is 13. Chapter 2 takes place five years later so Zelda is 18 and so is Link. Sorry for any confusion! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, reviews are always appreciated and please if anybody notices any mistakes let me know about that too!

* * *

"I don't think this is normal." Zelda squinted against the afternoon sun and casted a look around her, wiping the sweat that was starting to accumulate on her brow.

"I hardly think normal applies to us." Link said, while slowly rolling his shoulders.

Zelda wrinkled her nose and settled her gaze on the targets ahead of them.

"I would hate to embarrass you in front of your men." There was a round of laughter from the surrounding knights.

Link smiled, as he tossed her a bow. "Ladies first."

This was an interesting turn of events.

"I have often heard how good the Shiekah are with knives, but how good are you with a bow?" Link teased, while gently placing a quiver over her shoulders.

"It has been awhile since I handled a bow as fine as this, but I'm sure I'll manage."

"Alright, lovebirds are you gonna flirt or shoot?" A gruff voice shouted from behind them.

Link rolled his eyes. "Rusl, I would think you would have learned something, considering how badly my lovely fiancee just beat you at the very same game."

Another round of laughter erupted from the surrounding knights.

"Whatever, boy. The bow is hardly my strength. I wont be losing much sleep over it."

"I'll be more then happy to show you how good I am with a sword." Zelda said, as she adjusted her arm guard.

"I'm trembling in my boots princess…Now why don't you show the king some of that fancy shooting." Rusl smiled at the couple, his eyes crinkling from silent laughter.

Zelda returned the smile. She felt far more comfortable out here surrounded by dirt and sharp things then she did being stuffed into dresses made of tulle.

"Call your shot, my dear." Link stood back and reached for his own bow.

"The target on the far left." Zelda straightened her back and took a deep breath. Pulling her bow string tight, relishing the straining of her muscles.

A solid thunk rang out across the field.

"Don't go easy on me now." Link said, nocking his arrow into place. He took a slight pause before releasing it.

"Good shot, Link!" A young boy yelled.

"It seems we have accumulated quite the audience." Zelda's eyes took in the growing crowd. It seemed that the whole castle was clamoring to see them.

"Well then we shouldn't disappoint them should we?" Link smiled down at her. "That tree to the east," He pointed his chin in the direction. "The knot in the middle." He took his stance and in a second his arrow sliced through the air.

Zelda could scarcely see this knot he spoke of. She had to squint to even make out his arrow.

"Good choice." Zelda felt the eyes of everyone on her back as she drew her bow. She let out a slow breath before firing. Her arrow quickly found it's target, embedding itself into Link's arrow, sending splintering wood in all directions.

The crowd let out a synchronized gasp, then applauded.

"Ah," Link stroked his chin.

"Feeling nervous?"

He turned towards her, a gentle smile on his face. "A bit yes," Zelda felt laughter bubble out of her. "Rusl is never going to let me live this down."

"We still have one more shot to take." Zelda looked around the clearing. "How about through the hands of that statue?" Link's smile grew.

"Alright, princess."

The statue in question stood on one of the lower towers of the castle directly behind them. A goddess staring towards the heavens hands stretched high above her head, finger tips touching, forming a small triangle.

Zelda turned and faced the crowd and drew her bow. This had turned into quite the spectacle. She could feel Impa's presence at the edge of the crowd and wondered if a scolding would be in her future.

Zelda took one last steading breath. Link was very good. Better then anyone she faced from the Shiekah. He was right, they did prefer knives, but Zelda always had a love for the bow. She remembered trailing after her older brothers begging them to teach her.

A quiet stillness had settled over the crowd. Despite the number of people the sound of her bow's release filled the clearing. The crowd craned their necks to watch her arrow's trajectory as it flew soundlessly through the hands of the statue, dead center.

A chorus of cheers erupted and Zelda felt her cheeks flush.

"You don't stand a chance boy!" Rusl shouted.

Link placed his hands on his hips. "I would watch that tongue of yours, my future wife is very handy with a knife." a grouping of maids giggled behind their hands.

Link gave Zelda a wink before drawing his last arrow. The crowd once again grew silent, as he took a slow breath before releasing his shot.

Zelda squinted against the afternoon sun and watched Link's arrow sail effortlessly through the target.

"Looks like a draw, my lady."

The crowd cheered.

Zelda smiled at his gentle tone and she felt a blush once again graze her cheeks. She lied and told herself it was from crowds attention and not his tender gaze.

* * *

"Which bouquet my dear." The florist held up two bundles of flowers. "The king mentioned you are quite fond of roses."

Zelda sighed. She was beginning to miss the training grounds.

"I do have a fondness for them," She said. "but does the king have a preference?" Zelda could feel Impa eyeing her.

"He likes tulips your grace." Saria said from behind.

"Then the one with tulips please."

* * *

The wedding was five days away.

Zelda stared out her bedroom window nervously fiddling with one of her knives. Dragging the blade over a sharpening steel over and over. Soon guests would start arriving. Nobles she didn't know or trust. She had her doubts on the amount of attendees, but both Impa and Link agreed they needed an audience.

"People need to see you. They need to know you're alive." Impa urged. Zelda could only reluctantly nod in agreement.

Soon the castle will be bustling with even more unfamiliar faces. A thought that caused Zelda's stomach to become unsettled. She had grown quite fond of her quiet lunches with Link.

Zelda gently placed her knife back underneath her pillow. Turning back towards the window admiring the way the sun enhanced the color of her new gown. She ran her hands over the soft fabric of her dress. Tracing the embroidered leaves of the bodice. Zelda admired the soft green underneath her fingertips. The color was really starting to grow on her.

There was a soft knock at her door.

"Come in." Zelda turned and saw a young maid. She gave a quick curtsey.

"The king has requested your presence for tea."

"Thank you." The girl nervously bowed out of the room and Zelda released a sigh. Hopefully, it would just be her and Link. She wanted to enjoy a simple afternoon before the wedding brought new prying eyes and potential threats.

Zelda enjoyed the quiet walk to Link's study, giving small smiles to any staff she passed on the way. They seemed to have warmed up to her significantly since her little competition with Link.

"Link Forrester how could you!?" A young blonde girl exclaimed.

Zelda felt her heart stop at the shouting. Her defenses immediately up.

"Ilia, calm down." An older gentleman gently placed a hand on the young girls shoulder. She had to be the same age as Zelda, with short blonde hair and freckled skin. Her green eyes bore into Link.

Zelda stilled at the end of the hallway.

"Ilia, please just…"

"No, I wont support this!" She pointed a finger at Link, nearly touching his nose.

Link frowned. It was such a strange sight to Zelda, she had never thought to imagine seeing the type of pained expression on Link's face. She blinked and it was gone.

He let out a sigh. "You are always so difficult."

Zelda's eyebrows rose at the statement. She didn't know the nature of their disagreement, but that was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Ilia's chest rose in rapid waves, as she angrily blew air out of her nose.

"Did you not once think of me when you were making this decision." Every word of her sentence was said through gritted teeth. Her hands balled into fists at her side.

The older man squeezed her shoulder gently.

"No." Link crossed his arms over his chest. Zelda felt a chill go through her. His eyes looked cold, his usually expressive face an unreadable mask.

An anguished sigh left the girls lips and her shoulders fell. She looked deflated and small.

Zelda's eyes quickly moved from Link to her.

"I see." Ilia whispered before turning on her heel, soft steps doing nothing to hide her crying.

"She'll come around Link." The man looked to him. "My lady." He bowed, noticing Zelda and taking his leave.

Zelda watched his retreating back.

"How much of that did you hear?" Link whispered.

She moved her eyes to his. His face was its normal self. He looked sad and tired, as he leaned against the oak doors to his study.

"Most of it." She admitted. "Old friend of yours?"

He nodded sadly.

"That was Bo, one of my bannermen and his daughter Ilia."

Zelda looked at the floor where Ilia was just standing. "She loves you." she guessed.

Link nodded glumly and sighed. "Since we were children. She always thought that someday we would wed."

"Oh." Zelda felt her chest constrict. She felt his eyes on her, reading her expression.

"Don't feel guilty, Zelda." He pushed himself from the wall and stretched. "That conversation was a long time coming."

"You don't love her?"

"Not the way she loves me." He said with finality, turning towards the door. "Now, how about some tea?" He pushed it open and entered his study.

Warmth flooded the hallway and Zelda stared at his back as she followed him.

"You don't believe me?" He asked as he poured her a cup.

"No."

He looked back at her, an ever familiar gentle smile forming on his face. "You can be awfully sweet at times, my Zelda."

"Sweet? I have been called many things…" He pulled out her chair and she sat. "never sweet." Zelda picked up the small porcelain cup. She felt one of his hands rest gently on her shoulder.

"Believe me. It's true"

She turned to look up at him. "Believe what? That you're not in love with Ilia or that I'm sweet?"

He looked up thoughtfully. The setting sun casting him in a warm orange light, making his hair look darker and the angles of his face sharper.

"Both." He whispered and leaned towards her. Zelda's hands tightened around the fragile cup, a small crack forming around the handle. She could feel his breathe on her cheek as he closed the distance between them. His lips gently grazing her cheek.

It was an interesting sensation for Zelda, she never felt such an intimate display of affection. Her heartbeat increased slightly and she felt her breath hitch. She was so rarely caught off guard.

It was surprisingly pleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda rubbed her cheek, "I wish you would stop looking at me like that."

"I don't know what you mean, Your Grace," Impa plopped a grape into her mouth, eyes never leaving Zelda.

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the woman in front of her. Her lunch going untouched. Zelda usually dined with Link, but he was called away by Rusl. The sly grin that Impa was giving her making her miss his company.

"Yes, you do."

"Are you this aggressive when you have lunch with Link?" Impa asked, her smile growing.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Impa threw back her head and laughed.

"Nothing, Your Grace… you just seem to be getting along nicely with him."

Zelda turned her eyes towards the castle. Eyeing the window to Link's study. She shifted in her seat. She felt uncomfortable, uneasy, but surprisingly happy and excited. A whole plethora of emotions fighting for dominance in the pit of her stomach.

"I think I actually like him." she whispered.

Impa's eyes widen at her confession.

"He is very kind," Impa placed another grape on her tongue, "and handsome."

Zelda felt her cheeks flush.

"I didn't notice," She said, bringing her gaze back to the lunch in front of her.

Impa once again smiled at her, Zelda hated that look. It reminded her of the same one her mother's cat used to give her before it scratched her. Predatory and sneaky.

"That was quite the show you both put on the other day."

Zelda sighed and rested her chin on her hands.

Impa's dark eyes said nothing as she stared at her, "It's okay to like him. That makes things easier, does it not?"

Zelda frowned and found her eyes once again wondering over to the Link's study. The wind gently toying with her hair.

"I'm not so sure."

* * *

Zelda tossed another knife towards a hay filled target. She frowned despite her accuracy.

"That was a good shot, but you seem disappointed."

Zelda looked back at her fiancé and found the corners of her mouth quirk up. He looked tired, but relaxed. His hair disheveled laying in several directions.

"I'm nervous," she said, surprising herslef with her honesty and the way her shoulders dropped when she looked at him. She suddenly felt relaxed to, the knots in her stomach slowing coming undone.

"Nervous?" Link walked closer to her, picking up one her knives and examining it. "You?"

Zelda felt a full smiled form on her face, "Yes I am nervous, so I'm hiding."

"What could possibly make you nervous enough to hide?" Link said, twirling a knife between his fingers.

"I get nervous around new people." Zelda picked up a knife and avoided Link's gaze. Feeling slightly embarrassed by her growing familiarity for her fiancé.

She could feel him studying her, and she was sure he must have noticed the growing blush on her cheeks. She was wondered if he already somehow managed to unlock all her secrets, if he could read her carefully crafted expressions as easily as the maps in his study.

"I understand. New people can be tiresome," He threw the knife in his hand with a casual flick of his wrist. His embedding itself next to hers, gently touching it.

"Have you talked to Illia?" She asked, wanting to gain some ground, to get her hands on some of the secrets he may have hidden, if he even had any.

His shoulders stiffened at the mention of his childhood friend.

"No, she wont see me." He said picking up another knife and Zelda could see how much it bothered him.

"Her father was right, she just needs some time." Link nodded glumly and threw another knife.

Zelda watched him retrieved the knives from the dummy. Watched his shoulders and the stiffness in them, saw the tremendous weight that rested on them, but he looked back at her with a smile. One filled with gentleness and she found herself memorizing the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.

She found herself smiling back, and realized that as the setting sun illuminated him in a soft golden glow, that anything hidden that would be that way for long.

"How about a throwing contest?"

"Why, do you think you can beat me?" she asks, taking the knives from his hands, "Do you excel at everything?"

He looked thoughtful. Staring ahead at the target, "Not everything."

He tossed a knife lazily, and smiled landed in the center of the target in front of them.

The smiled he gave her when she got ready to throw her own, seriously made her doubt that.

* * *

Zelda wasn't surprised to find Ilia following her. She noticed immediately, smiled the girls floral perfume instantly, heard her soft footfalls, and her quick breaths. Zelda admired her commitment and kept her back straight and her head high as she led the girl to the library, leaving the heavy oak doors open behind her.

Her eyes focused on the numerous books ahead of her, lazily gliding over the spines not bothering to read any of the titles.

Zelda could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She had no idea what to do. Matters of the heart weren't exactly her forte, nether were confrontations that didn't involve something pointy.

"Are you going to follow me all day?" She asked once she reached her favorite spot. A corner in between shelves of Ordon's history books and notable biographies of former rulers.

Zelda heard the girl gasp, before slowly peaking out from behind a shelf.

Her green eyes looked afraid, "Not all day."

Zelda smiled at the girls pout.

"We should talk."

Ilia's eyes widen.

"I can tell that you care for Link," Zelda started gently. She had faced numerous enemies before, but this was something else. The last thing she wanted to do was cause even more strife between Link and Ilia.

"I do," She whispered, Ilia slowly walked towards her and leaned against the shelf in front of Zelda. "I've known Link my whole life."

Zelda clasped her hands in front of her. "I know he values your friendship very much."

She visibly flinched. Maybe that had been a poor choice of words.

"I want you to know, Ilia, that though I have known Link only for a short time…I care about his happiness."

"I can tell." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Zelda with eyes filled with unshed tears. "I can tell you care about him, I saw you two on the training grounds. He seems to like you."

Zelda felt her pulse quicken. "I want us to be friends Ilia."

The smile she gave Zelda started with a touch of sadness. "I do too, but you have to promise to teach me how to throw one of those knives."

* * *

"Saria? Can I have a glass of water?" She asked, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper. Zelda tried to clear her throat, to no avail.

Zelda rubbed her cheek and glared at her reflection in her mirror.

"You've already had three." Impa said.

Zelda could hear the soft clinking of ice against the silver goblet as Saria poured the water.

She gave Zelda a sympathetic smile as she handed her the glass.

Zelda sighed and winced as a hairdresser pulled and tugged at her golden locks. Pinning them to her head, so that they will be tight ringlets on her wedding day.

The cold water eased that pain that was growing from her scalp, but did nothing to ease her nerves. She blew air out her nostrils loudly as her restlessness grew.

She ran her hand over her cheek again.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Saria asked, taking one of hand in hers and buffing the nail with a small metal file.

"Ecstatic," Zelda said with another sigh, "Maybe a little nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Impa assured her. "Everything is ready."

Zelda closed her eyes in an attemp to stop herself for sighing again, instead opting to count to ten in her head, the numbers corresponding to her hammering heartbeat.

"You are going to look lovely." Saria said, giving Zelda's hand a gentle squeeze.

Zelda frowned.

The hairdresser was finishing up with the last strands of her hair and Zelda was feeling like she was putting on her battle armour instead of night cream and perfume.

Her wedding was tomorrow, and she felt like she was going to vomit.

* * *

She was up before dawn, something she had done many times before, but hated all the same.

"Impa these preparations are ridiculous!" Zelda clutched her hands in front of her. She had an unbridled urge to tear her fingers through her scalp, "I hardly got any sleep from these insufferable things in my head!"

Impa just smiled, and placed a calming hand on her the girl's shoulder, "It is from my understanding that in order for your curls to keep their integrity they must be allowed to set overnight."

"I miss the desert!" She said in huff. Falling down into her vanity seat. Staring angrily at her reflection.

"It will be over soon, Princess."

Zelda felt her throat tighten, as Saria entered the room. This was far from over. This was just the beginning and Zelda felt an wave of restlessness. She trusted Link and she knew Impa would never have signed off on a marriage with a suitor she didn't approve of. This was Zelda's first outing as Zelda, in five years, after being presumed dead she was about to be thrust into a spotlight, and bright lights often bred the darkest shadows.

"Zelda, you should eat something!" Saria said, placing a tray with tea and some bread in front of her, "It is going to be a long day!"

Saria was extremely chirper despite early hour, but their was never a time when the girl wasn't positively beaming.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as she hummed softly to herself and checked on the state of Zelda's curls.

"No, not really," Zelda frowned her scalp throbbing and her stomach unsettling. She tossed and turned all night. She was plagued with dreams, more then once waking up with a fear fueled start. Her nightmares slowly fading away into the darkest corners of her mind. The screams that woke her still ringing in her ears.

Zelda felt Impa give her shoulder another squeeze, sensing her unease.

It did little to stop the pounding of her heart.

It wasn't long before she was laced in her dress and her feet were squeezed into pointed shoes. Time flying doing nothing to ease Zelda's nerves.

"Are you ready?" Impa asked. Her eyes staring at the chapel's impressive doors. She was dressed in a traditional Shiekah formal wear. The sight gave Zelda some comfort.

"Yes."

Zelda surprised herself with the firmness in her own voice. She was nervous, but that didn't make her stupid. The knives hidden in her long sleeves and strapped to her thighs helped ease her sense of worry.

Impa smiled.

"See you on the other side, my Queen."

The title surprised her and thrilled her. She was one step closer to getting her home back, to freeing her people from a tyrant.

Was she strong enough?

She stared at the wooden doors in front of her, whispers from the guests were soon drowned out by gentle harps. A familiar song reaching her ears.

Impa must have given them the sheet music, it was song from her family passed down from mother to daughter. It was comforting. A piece of her family to carry her to the altar and when the doors swung open and the guests gasped, Zelda smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thats's really her, " someone said, "She is the spitting image of her mother."

"She survived?"

"So the rumors are true?"

Zelda tried her best to tune out the whispering, her pointed ears catching every word. She wondered if they were doing it on purpose, but she was going to let that thought bother her instead she kept her back straight and her head held high, her smile never wavering as she kept her eyes on Link. She had to admit he looked handsome. His usual curly hair brushed and styled, he was wearing a new green doublet to match her dress. His hand placed gently on the sword at his hip. He was smiling too, but his gaze shifted around the room.

Perhaps her nerves weren't just nerves after all.

Someone was here.

Link finally locked eyes with her, his jaw set.

He reached for her as she drew near and held her hands in tight grip.

"Stay close." He whispered.

She nodded behind her veil, as the priest began the ceremony. Link held a tight grip on the sword at his hip. Zelda felt like ants were crawling beneath her skin, every nerve and muscle poised for action.

"Do you Zelda Harnikan take unto thyself the Noble Link Forester to be thy rightful lord Husband and pledge unto him before the Goddess and these witnesses," Zelda tried to listen the priests words but her eyes were frantically searching the rafters above them. "to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live"

"I will." There was movement above them, Zelda felt Link place a small gold band around her finger.

"Do you Link Forester…"

"Aren't you supposed to ask if anyone objects?" A single voice rang out.

Impa was at Zelda's side in a flash as were two more Shiekah guards. Rusl stood drawing his sword and Link followed.

The voice laughed. Zelda looked up trusting Impa and Link to guard her.

"I didn't realize I had so many secret admirers." Zelda said, as several masked figures fell from the ceiling, some even standing from the crowd their noble disguises disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"It's been awhile since I killed a Yiga," said Impa.

"Keep one or two alive," Link said, "They make lovely prisoners."

There was a heartbeat of silence before the sound of steel against steel filled the room. Nobles fled and tripped over themselves to escape the bloodshed. Several of Link's knights, as well as some Shiekah were hidden amongst them. Surprising the Yiga Clan members.

"Stay close Zelda," Link said, "Your dress will limit your movement."

He turned to look at his bride to be.

"Why am I not surprised?" He whispered, watching Zelda pulling several knives from her sleeves.

"The goddesses always favor the well prepared," she replied, tossing a knife into a masked enemy running towards her.

He smiled taking a step in front of her, his sword clashing with another.

"I am bit insulted," Zelda shouted, her eyes roaming over the battle in front of her. "You think Ganon would bother to send at least some adequate fighters." She could see that the Yiga were being easily dispatched by the Shiekah and Link's forces.

She pushed away another Yiga with a small blast of magic. Sweat forming on her brow. She wanted nothing more to be in her armor, rather then a heavy wedding dress. She felt Link at her back, and her eyes found Impa several Yiga lay at her feet.

"This is too easy," she found herself whispering.

"I agree." Link mumbled his free hand reaching for hers.

His fingers just settled around her wrists when a shuddering blast filled the room. Smoke and flames erupting around them. Zelda's throat constricted and she started to cough. Her eyes burning from smoke.

Magic.

Then the sound of screaming filled her ears. Familiar screams. Screams that caused her heart to halt and her chest constrict.

"That's my mother," tears already running down her face.

"Zelda!" her mother's voice screaming back at her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, Link pulling her towards him. Pressing her face into his chest one arm settling around her head to block the sounds.

"It's an illusion," he shouted, as he moved back, dragging her towards Impa. "We need to get out of here, how they were able to get this many men passed our guard is ludicrous."

Zelda felt his chest rumble from his shouting, her fingers clutching the fabric of his doublet. She could hear her family's screams. her father now joining her mother. Her brothers were screeching her name.

She heard laughter, a cackling, that flowed in between the cries of anguish. Zelda could feel magic pulsating through the air and as she pushes away from Link's chest she can see the source, a witch, one with leathery skin and shockingly white hair riding a broom. She flew around the room fire sprouting from her hands.

"Koume!" Impa shouted.

Zelda had heard that name before, whispered amongst Shiekah around campfires. Koume was a well known mage and one of Ganondorf's favorites.

"Impa!" the witch screeched, "It has been so long. I believe the last time we saw each other was five years ago?"

Zelda's grip on Link tightened.

"We were surrounded by fire then too!" She laughed. "I still remember the screams, and who is this? Our favorite princess all grown up?"

Impa moved to stand in front of Zelda.

"She looks exactly like her mother! I wonder if they share the same cries of anguish." The broom she was riding disappeared and she landed on the ground fire at her feet.

"Impa!" Zelda screamed, "Move!"

Koume was already raising her fists, pulsating waves of energy erupting around them sending Impa flying towards the ground.

Zelda pushed Link away sheilding them both from another attack.

"Stay back!" She commanded reaching for the rapier Impa had dropped, she placed her finger on the tip coating it her magic whispering prayers to the Goddesses above.

Koume's laughter once again rang out.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as a fire ball headed her way.

Zelda gripped the blade tightly in her hand, her knuckles turning white. She could feel the heat from the flames on her face, making her stomach turn and causing sweat to sprout from every inch of her body, but she took a step forwards anyway. The fire illuminating her skin and swung her arm in a wide arch connecting with the spell and sending it right back at the caster.

Another scream joined her families as it connected with Koume.

"That was for my mother," Zelda screamed before taking a running start towards the stunned witch. "This for my father," She shouted as she slide the thin blade in between the other woman's ribs.

Blood splattered on her white dress, she pulled the blade free. Koume falling at her feet. The roaring flames now gone.

The remaining Yiga turning to run.

"Sieze them!" Link shouted, while clutching his arm, blood slowly trickling down his fingers. His knights blocking the entrance.

Zelda reached for one grabbing him by the collar and pushing him to the floor. Her heeled foot coming to rest on his neck.

"My husband's arm is injured." she said, pointing the tip of her sword at his neck. "Tell Ganondorf he will not only pay for the bloodshed he caused here, but for lives he took five years ago as well, " she increased the pressure of his foot on his neck until he was gasping underneath her. "Tell him his end wont be as swift has Koume's"

She brought her sword down cutting the mask that hid his face, shattering it into pieces. A young but terrified face looked back at her.

"Leave, I have a party to get too."

He scurried away, hands clutching his bleeding face.

Zelda dropped the sword in her hand when he was out of site, fleeing in between scenic green oak.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, his left arm bleeding freely.

"Is Impa?"

"I'm fine your grace," Impa replied one hand holding her her head blood seeping in between her fingers. "It's only a scratch."

"I suppose a change in venue is in order." Zelda said her hands coming to rest on Link's arm

He smiled.

"I guess you could say that."

Zelda smiled too. Her eyes darting to the captured Yiga, then to Link's knights and the loyal shiekah.

"You all did well today," She said, "Tonight we drink to not only Link and I's union, but also to your bravery." The knights shouted banging their shields. " and to the future liberation of Hyrule."

Rusl led the cheer that erupted from the surrounding fighters and noblemen.

"Long love Hyrule," they shouted, "Long live the queen."


End file.
